Lion/Gallery
Real Lions= Lion.png|A male lion walking Lioness.jpg|A female lion(lioness) grooming herself |-|Characters in the Universe= Simba and Nala Please.jpg Canon Simba.png|A young adult male lion, Simba Mufasa and Simba.png|An adult male, Mufasa, teaches his son Simbacub.jpg|Cub Simba Kiara cub.png|Cub Kiara Zuriheadshot.png|Zuri, a lioness cub Nuka.png|Nuka, a teenager Mufasa TLK1Presentati.jpg|Mufasa, an adult male Adult Nala.jpg|Nala, an adult female Lionesses from The Lion King.jpg|Pridelander lionesses 298px-KovuHappy.jpg|Kovu, a young adult male from the Outsider pride Ziragraveyardpride.jpg|Zira, an adult female Outsider Scar.jpg|Scar, a male lion Cub Nala.jpg|Cub Nala Kovu Userbox.png Outland2.jpg|Outlander lionesses Simba and nalas reaction to bethroval.png newborn simba.png|A newborn lion cub, Simba. Kion.png|Early art of Kion Cubsimba08.gif Cubsimba12.gif Realistically-3-D-Lion-King-could-be-huge-94E9FA7-x-large.jpg Simba-Nala-the-lion-king-2-simbas-pride-4221010-1024-768.jpg Lionkingopeningscene.JPG 2756348 height370 width518.jpg Nala vs Hyena.png Elephant graveyard.jpg 200px-Nalakh2.jpg NalaExcited.png Cubnala06.gif Nala and Sarafina .jpg Mom and Daughter.jpg Sad Nala.jpg Upset.jpg Reunite .jpg Nuzzle.jpg Image. Kiss.jpg Image.love .jpg Kiara and Nala .jpg Image.lecture.jpg Image.pinned .jpg Image.smile.jpg Image. Who.jpg Image.Mommy and Daddy.jpg Image.confrontation.jpg Image.pride .jpg Image.wonder.jpg Image. Happy .jpg Image.stars .jpg Image.sleeping .jpg Image.shocked .jpg Image.battle.jpg The-lion-king-sequel-the-lion-guard-debuts.jpg Image.one.jpg Rafiki and family .jpg Happy Birthday CoolNala.png Kiara2.jpg Kiara.jpg Kiara meets Kovu sized.jpg Kiara and Kovu.jpg Kiara's Painting In Rafiki's Tree.jpg Kiaraandkovucub.jpg Cc.jpg Xx.jpg Pp.jpg Kiara-tlk2.png Kiara2.png Marriage.png Kovu and Kiara .jpg Simba embracing Kiara.png Kiara and Kovu .jpg Love.jpg Image.jpg Smile.jpg Look.jpg Rafiki and Kiara .jpg Scar cub.jpg Scar-9.png 19057.png Scar Looks Back TLK 3846.jpg Shenzi and Scar-27.png Hyena Army.jpg Mufasa and Scar.jpg Scar2.jpg Image. Ahadi and sons .jpg Mufasa3.jpg Mufasa teaching Simba.jpg Simba and Mufasa together.jpg Mufasa and Simba.jpg Muffy.with.background.png Image grandpa .jpg Sarabi2.jpg Mufasapounce.png Mufasa2.png MufasaSprirt.png Young Simba standing apon Pride Rock.jpg Simba in awe.PNG Image. Cast .jpg Image. I love you Daddy.jpg Image. Rafiki and Mufasa .jpg Image. TLK end .jpg Image. Log .jpg Image. Friends .jpg Image. Kion and his parents .jpg Image. Kopa and his parents .jpg Image.happy Kopa .jpg Image. I love you Mom.jpg Image.Mom and Son.jpg Image.morning.jpg Image.presentation.jpg Image.amused.jpg Image. Mommy and baby.jpg Rafiki and group.jpg Rafiki and Simba TLG .jpg Rafiki and Simba .jpg Zazu Simba and Kiara .jpg Happy Birthday Pouasson-de-oro.png Savu lion base 21 by lumpadoodle-d5c1q9a.png Nuka base by delita 1-d6qkxu4.png Sarabi cub.jpg Sarabi.jpg Image.love.jpg Image.united.jpg Image.confused .jpg Image.awe.jpg Image.roar.jpg Image.victory.jpg Image.invasion .jpg Image. Mates.jpg Tiifu.png Nukaevilsmile.png Kiara.png Kiara shaded.jpg Smirkyscar.png Newkion.png ADULT KION.png Kion PTsai.png The Lion Guard.png Sunset Lion Guard.png Image.assembled .jpg Image.crouch .jpg Image. Power.jpg Skärmavbild-2015-08-20-kl.-09.25.09.png Kionsmile.png Kion meets Erik.png Jasiri and Kion play ball catch.png Zuri.png Lionhyena .jpeg Yo soy el rey.jpg Newborn kopa.jpg Adult kopa.jpg Zazukopa.jpg Leolaughingatkopasmall.png Kopaand3vulturessmall.png Image. Zazu teaches Kopa .jpg Kopa.png HDMalka.png Kionslament.png Herecomestheguard.png Vitaniadult.jpg Vitanicubby.jpg Tama2.jpg Vitani.and.utani.png Newstory.jpg Vitanibaby.jpg Tlkiisp-vitani.png Vitanitalkingannoyed.jpg 482030 1278185329868 full.jpg Ziranukakovu.jpg Nuka-the-lion-king-2-simbas-pride-4220889-1024-768.jpg Kumbuka and speckles.jpg Nuka.jpg Concept.png Everylion.png Grrrrr.png Storybooknuka.png Baby nuka.jpg Littlebabynuka.jpg Zira&KLIFF.png Zira.jpg Cubzira.jpg Zira death.jpg Ziragraveyardpride.jpg ZiraŠok13.png Zira-and-older-vitani.jpg Littlebabykovu.jpg Kovu'sPainting.jpg Kovu.jpg Colors1.jpg Kovuandkiaracub.jpg Familyreuniting.jpg Concept2.png Accept.jpg Affection.jpg Sabini.jpg Hakuna.matata3.jpg Hakuna.matata4.png Tlk3screenshots act3 134.png Tlk3screenshots act2 125.png Hakuna matata.jpg Image. Ahadi and Rafiki.jpg Rafiki TLG .jpg 20110617151748!Mohatu4.jpg 185px-Mohatu5.jpg Mohatu guy.jpg 185px-Mohatu6.jpg 2013-07-25-62686.jpg Tojo1.png 2606059358 1.png Sarafina nala.jpg Sarafinacub.jpg Sarafina6new.jpg Nalas Bath.png SarafinaGASP.jpg Sarafina comic.jpg Image. Sarafina Vs Nala .jpg Sarafina TLK 2.jpg Sarafina and Kiara .jpg KiaraKovuConcept.jpg Nicub2.jpg Neo and ni.jpg Ni6.jpg Ni5.jpg Ni2.jpg Ni1.jpg Ni.jpg Kula by thanigraphics.jpg AdultNalaCleanupModel1.jpg Kula fan.gif Kula.by.Kiara M249.png The lion king be prepared display.jpg Love-At-First-Sight-the-lion-king-30841970-1608-837.jpg Flirtatious-the-lion-king-.jpg Dance-In-The-Dark-the-lion-king-30841967-1914-1044.jpg Drama-Queens.jpg You-Summoned-Me-My-King-.jpg A-Kiss-In-The-Jungle-the-lion-king-.jpg Pretty-Please-the-lion-king.jpg Dance in the elephant graveyard volcano.jpg Shenzi and Scar-19.png Shenzi and Scar-29.png Shenzi and Scar-33.png Shenzi and Scar-4.png Shenzi and Scar-38.png Shenzi and Scar-37.png Shenzi and Scar-14.png Shenzi and Scar-35.png Shenzi and Scar-24.png NalaXKovushipping.png Nuzzle.PNG Kovu X Nala.PNG Kovu and Nala- stare.PNG Rafiki's tree drawing.png Kopa and Asante-8.png Mheetu.png Mheetu3.jpg Mheetu1.jpg DSSMheetu.png Image. Zazu and Mufasa .jpg Zazu and Sarabi .jpg Zazu and Scar.jpg KionEmote1.png Scarandvitaniwithzazu.jpg Zazu's Tickle Torture.jpg 20160226 130538-1.jpg Untitled.png Untitled2.png Untitled3.png 17873.png Image. Rock at night .jpg Image.lionesses resting .jpg Digger.png Scar Pridelands.jpg Image.shield.jpg Image.finally.jpg Image.scared Nala .jpg Image.after the kiss .jpg Image.tonight.jpg Image.fine.jpg Image.angry.jpg Image.Nala.jpg Image.gaze.jpg Image.end.jpg Image.ready .jpg Backslide.jpg I laugh.jpg Elephantgraveyard.jpg Image. Waterfall .jpg Image. Field.jpg Water hole.jpg Jcwtbk.jpg Mane.event2.png Noonesayingbethere.png Spotlight.png Malka2.jpg Fighttonight.jpg 2013-01-09-52807.jpg One of Us.png|Pride Landers exile Kovu the lion Love Will Find a Way.png|Two lions, Kovu and Kiara, in the musical number "Love Will Find a Way" Outlanders.png|The Outsiders in The Lion King II: Simba's Pride We Are One.png|Simba and his daughter Kiara Ma Tembo and Simba.png|Simba with Ma Tembo the elephant Mufasalionguard.png|Mufasa in The Lion Guard Simba-Headshot.png Kovu saves Kiara.png Tiifuheadshot.png Tiifufullbody.png Kovu Full-body.png Tojofull.png Sarabi.png Nala Headshot.png Nala Full-body.png Clipart7vitani.gif|Vitani as a cub Kiara Confiansa.jpg Cubnalaclipart.png|Clipart of cub Nala Mufasa.png Sarafina TLK1.jpg Nala.tlk.png Adultnala01.gif Simbaemote.sad.png Kion Headshot.png Kion Fullbody.png Vitani.jpg Adult Vitani.jpg Simba cub.jpg Serious trouble.jpg Simba's Pride movie poster.jpg The Lion King Poster original.jpg The Lion King 1 1-2 poster.jpg Adult Simba.jpg Cub Simba.jpg A monkey's uncle.jpg Simba knows it's Nala.jpg Nala Only Hope.jpg Outlands.jpg Little Roar.jpg Ahadi2.jpg Ahadi.jpg Zira character.jpg Koovu-and-Scar-reflection-the-lion-king-28917211-640-367.jpg The Lion King Fanmade Kopa Sticks Tongue Out at Nala.jpg Family.jpg Tama-1-.jpg Kovu and Kiara nuzzle.jpg Nuka y halima pla.jpg|Fanart of Nuka Cub Simba and Cub Nala.jpg It Means No Worries!.png Kovu Headshot.png Cub Kovu.png Simba Userbox.png Nala Userbox.png Bungarotr.png|Bunga high-fives Kion the lion Zira Fullbody.png Zira.png Zira Userbox.png Kiara Userbox.png Kion Userbox.png |-|Fictional Characters= Eclipse.png|Eclipse by District10male, colored by LauraIngalls Cub.adia.png|Adia by Doctor98, colored by LauraIngalls Adia.jpg|Adia by TheNewGuy01 2013-07-25-62665.jpg|Deja by TheNewGuy01 2013-07-25-62686.jpg|Meleni by TheNewGuy01 Cub Subira (MarioFan65's Character).png|Subira by MarioFan65 (A.K.A NewMarioFan65) Cub Jengo (MarioFan65's Character).png|Jengo by MarioFan65 (A.K.A NewMarioFan65) Bakari (MarioFan65's Character).png|Bakari by MarioFan65 (A.K.A NewMarioFan65) Adult Dogo (MarioFan65's Character).png|Dogo by MarioFan65 (A.K.A NewMarioFan65) Aamori (MarioFan65's Character).png|Aamori by MarioFan65 Yeshi (MarioFan65's Character).png|Yeshi by MarioFan65 Gamila (MarioFan65's Character).png|Gamila by MarioFan65 Kovu and Kiara's Daughter, Sierra.png|Sierra by LionKingLover123 Dark shreeka by 101dogscc-d6bn5bt.png|Shreeka by Shreeka (101dogscc on deviantART.com.) Newbornlisawithhermotherkiara.jpg Ushidi.png|Songfire's character Ushidi, drawn by his creator Madoa.png|Friendly's character Madoa, drawn by Songfire Ugonjwa.png|Ugonjwa, drawn by Songfire Nurisha.jpg|Nurisha, drawn by Songfire Ajali-0.jpg|Friendly's character Ajali, drawn by his creator Macheo-0.jpg|Friendly's character Macheo, drawn by her creator Azimio.png|Friendly's character Azimio, drawn by Songfire Imara.png|Songfire's character Imara, drawn by her creator Magharibi.png|Friendly's character Magharibi, drawn by her creator Nyembaba.jpg|Friendly's character Nyembaba, drawn by his creator Lubaya.png|Friendly's character Lubaya, drawn by Songfire Speelse.jpg|Ladybernard's character Speelse, made with an unknown base Jamala.jpg|Ladybernard's character Jamala, made with an unknown base Rotte.jpg|Ladybernard's character Rotte, made with an unknown base Huo.jpg|Ladybernard's character Huo, made with an unknown base Kutambaa's four cubs.jpg|Ladybernard's characters Speelse, Jamala, Huo, and Rotte, made unknown bases Kizazi.jpg|Ladybernard's character Kizazi, made with an unknown base Kizzy slightly older.jpg|Ladybernard's character Kizazi, made with art by Kiara_M249 Babykizazi.jpg|Ladybernard's character Kizazi as a cub, made with an unknown base Kizazi young adult.jpg|Ladybernard's character Kizazi as a young adult, made with an unknown base Kizazi dark coat.jpg|An earlier design for Ladybernard's character Kizazi, made with an unknown base Upelelezi.jpg|Ladybernard's character Upelelezi as a young cub, made with an unknown base Upelelezi older cub.jpg|Ladybernard's character Upelelezi as an older cub, made with art by Kiara_M249 Lekkers teenager.jpg|Ladybernard's character Lekkers, made with a base by Kainaa Tabasamu.png|Tabasamu, an earlier design for Ladybernard's character Lekkers, made with an unknown base Daktari.jpg|Ladybernard's character Daktari, made with an unknown base Kutambaa.jpg|Ladybernard's character Kutambaa, made with an unknown base Kutambaa2.jpg|Ladybernard's character Kutambaa stretching, made with an unknown base Neo.jpg|Ladybernard's character Neo, made with an unknown base Kijingi.jpg|Ladybernard's character Kijinga, made with an unknown base Kugusa.jpg|Ladybernard's character Kugusa, made with an unknown base Kiasi-kama.jpg|Ladybernard's characters Kugusa and Kiasi-Kama, made with a base by Little Cheetah Rugsteun.png|Ladybernard's character Rugsteun, made with an unknown base Geen.jpg|Ladybernard's character Geen, made with an unknown base Legaat.gif|Legaat, an earlier design for Ladybernard's character Upelelezi, made with an unknown base Ghubari.png|Friendly's character Ghubari, drawn by Songfire Jinsi.png|Friendly's character Jinsi, drawn by his creator Ghubari Jinsi and Taala.png|Friendly's characters Ghubari, Jinsi, and Taala, drawn by Songfire Kosekana.png|CanYouFeelTheLoveTonight's character Kosekana, made with male lion base Category:Galleries Category:Animal Galleries